La Boîte
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Quand Elladan et Elrohir s'ennuient, ils inventent des jeux pas forcément très recommandables, et auxquels il ne faut pas participer. Surtout pas. Et ça, Elrond risque de s'en souvenir pendant longtemps. La mâchoire de Thranduil aussi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Nat. Et j'ai même pas honte ! …Quoique.

Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Tolkien m'appartenaient, il y aurait belle lurette qu'ils se seraient délocalisés chez Lewis…

Spoiler : Euh…

Warning : Nat est fatiguée. Et il paraît que Nat poste n'importe quoi quand elle est fatiguée. A vous de juger. Sinon, que les homophobes, les spécialistes de Tolkien, les allergiques à l'OOC et les adeptes de l'image dorée de nos héros battent en retraite. Maintenant.

Résumé : Quand Elladan et Elrohir s'ennuient, ils inventent des jeux pas forcément toujours très recommandables, et auxquels il ne faut pas participer. Surtout pas. Et ça, Elrond risque de s'en souvenir pendant longtemps. La mâchoire de Thranduil aussi.

OoOoOoOoO

**Prologue**

OoOoOoOoO

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de marbre froid, Elrond s'assura pour la quatrième fois que les pans de sa longue robe pourpre cachaient bien ses jambes, afin de se donner une contenance. Ceci fait, il chercha l'_objet_ des yeux. Il s'agissait en tout et pour tout d'une simple petite boîte d'ébène divisée en trois compartiments, chacun contenant une poignée de papiers pliés en quatre. Rien de bien dangereux, à priori. A priori seulement. Le demi-Elfe entendit tout d'un coup Elladan et Elrohir rire de bon cœur à une remarque du seigneur Celeborn, et ne put retenir un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était bien là, entouré des gens de sa maison et des plus grands seigneurs Elfes de cet Age, eux aussi inconfortablement installés dans une pièce vide de Fondcombe, tous en cercle. Elrond releva la tête et regarda un à un les visages de ses invités, sans doute pour s'assurer, une fois de plus, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

A sa gauche, le malheureux Lindir jetait tantôt un regard angoissé à la petite boîte noire, tantôt un regard implorant à son seigneur, tantôt un regard larmoyant à la harpe qu'il s'était vu contraint d'abandonner quinze minutes auparavant. A côté du musicien, les deux instigateurs de cette situation saugrenue -à savoir Elladan et Elrohir- semblaient déjà s'amuser follement. Ce qui, du point de vue de tout Elfe un tant soit peu sensé, n'était pas _du tout_ bon signe. Agenouillée près d'Elrohir, Arwen hésitait visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. A la gauche de l'Etoile du Soir, Estel et Legolas échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur l'intérêt de leur présente occupation. Assis en tailleur aux côtés de son fils et -comble de malchance- juste en face du guérisseur, Thranduil de Mirkwood jouait négligemment avec l'un de ses pendentifs. Il ne prononçait pas une parole, mais son regard émeraude vissé à celui d'Elrond traduisait parfaitement ses interrogations existentielles quant à la santé mentale des Noldors et l'étrangeté de leurs passe-temps. Bien que partageant en partie ces questionnements, le semi-Elfe préféra se détourner et porter son attention sur le voisin du roi Sindar, Glorfindel. Le guerrier aux cheveux d'or esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant Erestor, qui venait d'entrer en possession de la boîte, déclarer d'un ton clinique :

«_ Pincer le dos d'Arwen_. »

Elrond soupira de nouveau et ne jugea pas utile de relever l'information. Son regard passa rapidement sur Haldir, perdu dans la contemplation d'une tenture, avant de s'accrocher à celui de sa belle-mère, Galadriel de Lórien. La Dame du Miroir adressa un sourire d'encouragement à son gendre, ce qui pour seul effet d'abaisser un peu plus le niveau déjà critique de son moral. A côté d'elle, Celeborn gardait la tête haute et, drapé dans sa dignité, semblait presque assister à une réunion des plus importantes. Seule l'étincelle pétillante qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait cette impression première. A sa gauche, Gandalf secouait doucement la tête, se retenant à grand-peine de laisser éclater son rire de stentor. Soudain, Arwen poussa un petit cri de douleur et Erestor, dans un tourbillon de tissus et de cheveux sombres, reprit sa place entre le vieux magicien et le seigneur des lieux. Elrond vit alors avec horreur son conseiller et ami de longue date faire glisser dans sa direction l'objet de torture nouvellement breveté qui tournait à l'intérieur du cercle des Elfes depuis déjà un quart d'heure. La boîte, à son grand dam, vint s'arrêter juste devant lui. Il observa une seconde les contours obscurs de la petite caisse et les trois poignées de papiers qu'elle contenait, le visage totalement dénué de la moindre expression. Puis il soupira une troisième fois, résigné, et tendit la main vers le premier tas de feuilles pliées.

…Eru, mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le jeu de la boîte... J'y avais joué un jour avec des amis, et je crois que ça m'a traumatisée. Mais j'avais trouvé le concept amusant, et j'avais écrit un délire à ce sujet, que j'ai retrouvé dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur portable il y a peu. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de le poster. Ce n'est pas du tout sérieux, comme vous pourrez bientôt le constater si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Bon, là, c'est le prologue et c'est pas très clair, mais la suite devrait arriver d'ici peu. Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, normalement.

A bientôt donc, en espérant que cette histoire ne vous fera pas fuir à toutes jambes !


	2. Les règles du jeu

Auteur : Nat. Et j'ai même pas honte ! …Quoique.

Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Tolkien m'appartenaient, il y aurait belle lurette qu'ils se seraient délocalisés chez Lewis…

Spoiler : Euh…

Warning : Nat est fatiguée. Et il paraît que Nat poste n'importe quoi quand elle est fatiguée. A vous de juger. Sinon, que les homophobes, les spécialistes de Tolkien, les allergiques à l'OOC et les adeptes de l'image dorée de nos héros battent en retraite. Maintenant.

Résumé : Quand Elladan et Elrohir s'ennuient, ils inventent des jeux pas forcément toujours très recommandables, et auxquels il ne faut pas participer. Surtout pas. Et ça, Elrond risque de s'en souvenir pendant longtemps. La mâchoire de Thranduil aussi.

Note : Quelques mots d'elfique pour ne pas être trop paumé en cours de lecture. Je les rappellerai à chaque chapitre.

Adar : Père

Estel : Espoir, nom donné à Aragorn par Elrond

Herdir : Maître

Herynen : Ma Dame

Mithrandir : Gris pèlerin, nom donné à Gandalf par les Elfes

Muindor : Frère

Peneth : Jeune

Peredhel : semi-Elfe

Saelor : Conseiller

OoOoOoOoO

**Les règles du jeu**

OoOoOoOoO

Elrond déposa son verre à côté de sa coupelle de fruits sur le petit guéridon placé près de son siège. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, vaguement découragé. Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que les souverains des trois grands domaines elfiques de la Terre-du-Milieu, à savoir la Lórien, Mirkwood et Fondcombe, débattaient du pourquoi du comment de Dol Guldur sous l'œil plus ou moins attentif de Gandalf. Plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs, si le semi-Elfe en croyait la tête dodelinante du vieil Istari. Cinq heures qu'ils étaient là, assis dans la Salle du Conseil de la cité-refuge de l'ouest, et qu'ils débattaient de leurs problèmes sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord sur la conduite à suivre vis-à-vis de la citadelle noire de Mirkwood. L'heure du déjeuner était depuis longtemps venue, puis passée, sans que les Elfes n'interrompent leur Conseil, ayant pour toute nourriture les quelques fruits déposés à leur intention et les boissons qu'ils sirotaient de temps à autres. Et l'attention de chacun pour le thème principal de cette interminable réunion commençait à s'amenuiser sérieusement.

L'un à côté de l'autre, Legolas et Haldir donnaient l'impression de prendre studieusement en note ce qui se disait, mais Elrond savait pertinemment qu'ils en étaient rendus à leur quatorzième partie de morpions, après deux grilles de sindarin-croisé et cinq petits bacs. Face au duo blond de l'est, Elladan et Elrohir bâillaient aux corneilles en regardant voler les mouches, cherchant probablement dans les tréfonds de leurs esprits bizarrement formés une nouvelle catastrophe à faire s'abattre sur la tête de leur pauvre père. A gauche du seigneur Noldor, Gandalf s'était maintenant mis à ronfler. A sa droite, Thranduil avait renoncé à écouter les autres lorsqu'on avait rejeté sa proposition de s'allier pour attaquer la forteresse, et s'occupait à faire tourner entre ses doigts sa coupe pleine sans en renverser le contenu sur son manteau. Erestor quant à lui s'était plongé dans un roman apparemment captivant qu'il dissimulait à demi sous les plis de sa robe, tandis que Glorfindel lui vantait les mérites d'un ouvrage intitulé « L'escrime pour les nuls et les pas doués » que, selon lui, le premier conseiller d'Elrond ferait bien de se procurer de toute urgence. En fait, seuls Celeborn et Galadriel, assis face à leur gendre, réfléchissaient réellement sur le problème de Dol Guldur. Et quelque chose dans leurs expressions laissait présumer qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'y trouver une solution.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe retint un gémissement, sentant la migraine monter. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre exemple sur Gandalf (ronflements exclus), mais la présence à son côté de Thranduil, son rival officiel depuis la chute de Sauron, lui interdisait tout écart au protocole. Le roi Sindar n'aurait certainement pas manqué de lui adresser une de ces répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret, et Elrond ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à engager une joute verbale avec son ancien allié. Un regard en coin à ce dernier lui permit de constater que l'Elfe blond avait délaissé son verre et regardait à présent les jumeaux avec insistance.

« Vos fils s'agitent, Peredhel. » Commenta-t-il à voix basse.

Elrond se fit violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer que le sien n'était pas non plus un exemple d'assiduité, et se tourna à son tour vers les deux jeunes Elfes bruns. Et en effet, ils s'agitaient, bien que ce fût un doux euphémisme comparé à la dure réalité. Elladan, plié en deux sur ses genoux, griffonnait frénétiquement des mots ou bouts de phrases sur un morceau de parchemin froissé. Elrohir lui dictait quelques remarques, excité au point d'en sauter sur sa chaise. Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent brusquement, échangèrent un regard complice, se sourirent et pouffèrent bruyamment. Ce qui attira sur eux l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes -exception faite de Gandalf. Elrond, sentant qu'il était de son devoir d'intervenir et de prendre les choses en mains, décida de faire valoir son droit paternel sur ses fils.

« Elladan ! Elrohir ! Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce que vous êtes encore en train de faire ? » Questionna le guérisseur d'un ton qui faisait clairement comprendre que ses deux garçons avaient tout intérêt à lui répondre honnêtement -et vite, avant que Thranduil ne fasse une autre remarque sur leur comportement.

Elrohir s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise mais incapable de dissimuler le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Son double, tout aussi guilleret que lui, s'empressa de répondre.

« Rien du tout, Adar. Nous mettions simplement par écrit les règles d'un jeu que nous venons d'inventer, avant de l'oublier. »

Ah bon. Ce n'était que ça. Elrond respira. L'espace d'un instant, il avait craint que ses deux catastrophes ambulantes de fils n'aient finalement trouvé quelle nouvelle calamité provoquer. Le seigneur Noldor s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de Galadriel pour cette interruption au beau milieu de son argumentation lorsque Gandalf, fraîchement revenu des bras de Morphée, interrogea les jumeaux.

« Et vous inventez des jeux pendant les Conseils de votre père, vous ? Demanda-t-il, le regard pétillant. Il faut qu'il soit particulièrement intéressant pour que vous n'ayez pas la politesse d'attendre la fin de notre réunion… »

Elladan et Elrohir grimacèrent devant le reproche à peine voilé du vieux magicien, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Le Pèlerin Gris précisa alors sa pensée, sourire en coin.

« Bien. Et si vous nous expliquiez un peu en quoi consiste votre jeu, mes amis ? Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués de ce Conseil interminable et qu'une petite pause serait, ma foi, plus que bienvenue. Qu'en pensent nos seigneurs ici présents ? »

Elrond sentit le regard du magicien se poser sur lui. Ainsi que ceux, amusés, de ses beaux-parents. Ceux, enthousiastes, de ses fils. Ceux, étonnés, d'Haldir et de Legolas. Ceux, implorants, de ses deux conseillers et amis. Et celui, agacé, de Thranduil. L'Elfe brun leur fit signe de répondre à la question de Gandalf, évitant ainsi de se prononcer directement et de risquer de se mettre tout le monde à dos avec une seule phrase. _Le sage rabat sa capuche avant l'orage_, comme dit un vieil adage.

« Il me semble, Mithrandir, que nous avons mieux à faire en matière de distraction. Commenta simplement Thranduil.

-Ne les encouragez pas ! Appuya Erestor. Manwë seul sait de quoi ils sont capables… »

Les joyeux sourires des jumeaux se ternirent à ces mots, et Elrond respira. Il y avait au moins deux personnes à peu près sensées dans cette assemblée. Mais la voix claire de Galadriel s'éleva alors, réduisant à néant tous les espoirs du semi-Elfe.

« Allons, allons, il s'agit seulement d'écouter les règles d'un nouveaux jeu. Quel mal cela pourrait-il nous faire ? Et comme l'a dit Gandalf, nous avons tous besoin de nous changer les idées. Pour ma part, je suis d'accord avec lui. Et vous, monseigneur ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux.

Celeborn se contenta de lui sourire et d'incliner gracieusement la tête, indiquant à tous qu'il se plaçait du côté de Gandalf et Galadriel. Les sourires d'Elladan et d'Elrohir retrouvèrent brusquement toute leur superbe.

« Ma foi, s'il ne s'agit que de les écouter, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème. Commença Legolas. …A condition que ce soit court, naturellement. Ajouta-t-il aussitôt devant les regards glacials de Thranduil et d'Erestor.

-Très bien. Intervint alors Elrond. Elladan, Elrohir, expliquez-vous vite et nous en reviendrons à notre Conseil. En quoi consiste votre jeu ? »

Du coin de l'œil, le guérisseur vit Erestor baisser la tête. Glorfindel lui posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule, souriant d'un air presque amusé.

« Eh bien, les règles sont assez simples, en fait. Commença Elrohir. C'est un jeu qui se joue à plusieurs. A partir de trois joueurs, c'est faisable. Mais c'est plus drôle à cinq ou plus.

-Nous pensions y jouer avec Estel, Arwen, Haldir et Legolas après le Conseil. Précisa son frère.

-Pour ce qui est du matériel, ce jeu nécessite seulement quelques feuilles, de l'encre, une plume et une boîte. Reprit Elrohir. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que nous pensions l'appeler : le jeu de la boîte.

-Très rapide et facile à préparer. Continua Elladan. Il suffit de séparer la boîte en trois compartiments…

-…De noter sur des carrés de papiers les noms des joueurs…

-…De plier ces papiers…

-…De les placer dans un des compartiments de la boîte…

-…De faire de même avec une liste de verbes d'action, comme par exemple toucher ou caresser…

-…Et avec une liste de parties du corps, comme la main, le front ou les cheveux.

-Surtout, il ne faut pas pouvoir différencier les papiers des différents compartiments. Ajouta Elladan. Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon. Il faut pouvoir conserver l'effet de surprise, vous comprenez.

-A tour de rôle, chaque joueur pioche dans la boîte une action, une partie du corps et le nom d'un joueur, puis effectue l'action demandée. Expliqua son jumeau. Et s'il refuse…

-Nous hésitons encore entre deux solutions. Soit il a un gage, soit il doit retirer un vêtement.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux retirer un vêtement, non ? Questionna Elrohir. Cela oblige à effectuer l'action et permet aussi de déterminer à quel moment le jeu se termine.

-Oui, le premier joueur à ne plus pouvoir retirer de vêtements a perdu. Excellente idée, muindor ! Très bien, c'est décidé. Voilà, vous savez tout sur notre nouveau jeu. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Glorfindel, en fin stratège qu'il était, commenta d'un ton pensif :

« Ça a l'air inoffensif…

-Si Estel doit y jouer, il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que cela le soit, en effet. Rétorqua Elrond.

-Mon ami, fit la voix réjouie de Gandalf, le meilleur moyen pour vous de juger de la dangerosité de ce jeu serait de vous y essayer. »

Nouveau silence. Elrond jeta un coup d'œil au vieux magicien, tant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il joue à _ça_ avec ses fils que pour essayer de déterminer quel genre d'herbe à pipe il avait bien pu fumer en compagnie d'un certain vieil Hobbit avant de venir à Fondcombe. Nul besoin est de préciser qu'il échoua dans l'un et l'autre de ses objectifs.

« Par ailleurs, reprit l'Istari, ne pensez-vous pas qu'un jeu de société serait le meilleur moyen de resserrer les liens entre Fondcombe, Mirkwood et la Lórien ? Nous sommes bien assez nombreux ici pour tester l'invention des jumeaux, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

-Parce que nous ignorions que les divagations de deux elfings immatures pouvaient être considérées comme des jeux de société. Répliqua calmement Thranduil, formulant à sa façon ce que nombre d'Elfes pensaient à cet instant précis.

-Nous ne divaguons pas ! Se récria aussitôt Elrohir.

-Et nous ne sommes pas immatures ! » Clama Elladan.

Dix regards sceptiques se posèrent sur lui.

« Ah bon ? S'étonna son frère.

-Elrohir ! Nous nous devons d'être unis face à l'adversité !

-…Parfaitement. Tu as raison muindor, nous ne sommes pas immatures ! »

Les regards sceptiques se changèrent en regards blasés, amusés ou déprimés selon leurs propriétaires. Galadriel secoua doucement la tête et adressa un sourire attendri à ses deux petits-fils.

« Vous venez presque de nous démontrer le contraire de ce que vous dites, peneth. Mais cela importe peu. Pour ma part, je dois reconnaître que je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'un tel jeu pourrait donner…

-Des situations absurdes, à n'en pas douter. Objecta Erestor. Herynen, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que nous pourrions jouer à… à… _ceci_ ?

-_Ceci_ s'appelle le jeu de la boîte, herdir saelor. Intervint Glorfindel. Et, personnellement, j'avoue que la perspective d'y jouer afin de « resserrer les liens » entre les trois domaines elfiques me réjouit presque… C'est tout de même plus agréable que d'être assis pendant des heures à discuter de problèmes rébarbatifs au possible. »

Au grand dam d'Elrond et d'Erestor, Haldir hocha silencieusement la tête. Legolas le regarda, jeta un coup d'œil à son père, hésita, soupira et finit par hausser une épaule incertaine.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Elladan et Elrohir avaient l'intention de m'y faire jouer tôt ou tard. Alors je vote pour que nous y jouions maintenant. Mais comprenez bien, précisa-t-il en voyant la mâchoire du souverain de Mirkwood se crisper, que je le fais simplement parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper et que je préfère hâter ce moment afin d'en être délivré le plus vite possible. »

« De plus, ajouta Haldir avec un large sourire, y jouer tous ensemble pourrait s'avérer… distrayant. »

Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur la silhouette muette de Celeborn, et chacun devina que le capitaine Galadhrim essayait d'imaginer ce à quoi un grand seigneur elfe qui essaye de pincer les cheveux de sa dame pourrait ressembler. Glorfindel, Gandalf et les jumeaux se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, et Elrond et Erestor eux-mêmes esquissèrent des sourires amusés.

« Distrayant… » Répéta lentement Celeborn.

Son regard glissa vers le maître de Fondcombe, et celui-ci sentit son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil. En revanche, celui du seigneur de la Lórien s'élargit considérablement. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de vin, l'air pensif.

« Oui, reprit-il, cela pourrait s'avérer distrayant. Je donne ma voix à Elladan et Elrohir »

Elrond retint un gémissement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander sa fille en mariage… Il entendit, impuissant, son fils aîné s'exclamer d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Alors, si je récapitule correctement, nous avons avec nous : Gandalf, Grand-mère, Grand-père, Glorfindel, Haldir et ernil Legolas. En comptant 'Rohir et moi, cela fait huit personnes qui désirent -ou du moins acceptent- de jouer au jeu de la boîte, contre seulement trois qui veulent s'en abstenir. A moins que… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, interrogeant du regard Elrond et Thranduil. Les expressions renfrognées et presque identiques des deux Elfes le renseignèrent assez bien sur leur état d'esprit, et le jeune Noldor préféra ne pas chercher plus de soutient de leur côté. Il se tourna vers Erestor, qui eut un soupir résigné.

« Si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurai fait. Mais étant donné notre actuelle situation d'infériorité numérique, il me semble que je vais devoir me plier à votre volonté. Néanmoins, sachez que je vote contre. »

Elladan hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, mais sans pouvoir faire disparaître l'étincelle espiègle qui brillait dans ses yeux -et qui inquiétait singulièrement son père.

« Cela fait donc bien huit contre trois. Constata-t-il.

-Et nous allons pouvoir jouer. Ajouta son frère. Viens muindor ! Allons préparer la boîte ! »

Et sans attendre la moindre autorisation de quitter la salle du Conseil, les deux jeunes guerriers se levèrent et disparurent en direction de leurs appartements. Lorsque l'écho de leurs éclats de rire se fut évanoui, Elrond se risqua à jeter un œil à la ronde. Gandalf avait l'air immensément content de lui, pour une raison qui échappait totalement au semi-Elfe. Glorfindel et Haldir échangeaient des sourires complices, et Legolas observait ses ongles avec un intérêt d'autant plus grandissant que son père le fixait d'une façon signifiant clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui : "fils indigne". Erestor tâchait de concentrer son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait avant l'interruption des jumeaux, et Galadriel et Celeborn discutaient à voix basse. Ce fut à cet instant précis, bien qu'il ne sût jamais pourquoi, qu'Elrond réalisa toute l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'il avait faite en questionnant ses fils sur leur étrange occupation.

Note pour plus tard : ne plus _jamais_ demander des explications à Elladan et Elrohir lorsqu'ils se comportent anormalement. Surtout en présence de Gandalf, Celeborn, Galadriel et Thranduil _réunis_. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux frères revinrent dans la salle du Conseil en brandissant victorieusement leur boîte, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Elrond fut surpris de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à traîner avec eux sa douce Arwen, le jeune Estel et le malheureux Lindir, qui avaient tous les trois eut la malchance de croiser le chemin des terreurs officielles de Fondcombe. Il entendit vaguement Elrohir proposer de s'installer dans une salle vide pour être plus à l'aise et Celeborn, dans sa grande sagesse, demander à ce que la pièce en question soit si possible dépourvue de fenêtre. Tous se levèrent et suivirent les jumeaux à la recherche de la salle adéquate. Lorsqu'elle fut trouvée, tous s'y installèrent en cercle autour de la boîte. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles en silence, observant l'objet de toutes les attentions, jusqu'à ce que le cadet des jumeaux ne s'exclama :

« Bon, je commence ? »

Et les dés furent jetés.

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien respecté les personnalités des Elfes (et magicien) cités ci-dessus... Bon, vu que c'est un délire, ce n'est pas très grave. Non ?

Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de mes traductions en elfique… Donc si quelqu'un veut me corriger en cas d'erreur, cette personne est la bienvenue !


	3. Premier tour, partie I

Auteur : Nat. Et j'ai même pas honte ! …Quoique.

Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Tolkien m'appartenaient, il y aurait belle lurette qu'ils se seraient délocalisés chez Lewis…

Spoiler : Euh…

Warning : Nat est fatiguée. Et il paraît que Nat poste n'importe quoi quand elle est fatiguée. A vous de juger. Sinon, que les homophobes, les spécialistes de Tolkien, les allergiques à l'OOC et les adeptes de l'image dorée de nos héros battent en retraite. Maintenant.

Résumé : Quand Elladan et Elrohir s'ennuient, ils inventent des jeux pas forcément toujours très recommandables, et auxquels il ne faut pas participer. Surtout pas. Et ça, Elrond risque de s'en souvenir pendant longtemps. La mâchoire de Thranduil aussi.

Note : Quelques mots d'elfique pour ne pas être trop paumé en cours de lecture. Je les rappellerai à chaque chapitre.

Aranen : Mon roi

Estel : Espoir, nom donné à Aragorn par Elrond

Herynen : Ma dame

Muinthel : Sœur

OoOoOoOoO

**Premier tour, partie I**

OoOoOoOoO

Elrohir tendit la main et attira la boîte vers lui. Le léger grincement que provoqua l'objet en glissant sur le sol de marbre sembla résonner d'une manière presque indécente dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Avec une lenteur calculée, le jeune Noldor se saisit d'un premier papier, celui qui lui indiquerait quelle action il se verrait obligé d'effectuer. Pour les fameuses raisons de conservation de l'effet de surprise chère aux jumeaux, ces derniers n'avaient pas consenti à dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient noté sur leurs petits morceaux de parchemin. Et ce secret, en plus des regards entendus que les deux terreurs elfiques n'avaient cessé d'échanger depuis qu'ils étaient revenus chercher les autres seigneurs dans la salle du Conseil, avaient pour particularité d'inquiéter grandement Elrond. C'est donc dans un état de nervosité extrême que le maître de Fondcombe vit son fils déplier tranquillement son papier, et qu'il l'entendit déclarer d'une voix égale :

«_ Masser_. »

Admettons. Masser quelqu'un n'a jamais tué personne. Et Elrond estima qu'il ne mourrait pas sur le coup s'il devait piocher ce mot lorsque son tour viendra. Un peu rassuré, il regarda son garçon tirer un second papier, tout aussi lentement que le premier. Si Elrohir avait voulu jouer avec les nerfs des autres participants, il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Enfin, l'Elfe brun annonça sa prise d'un ton léger.

«_ Le coude de_. »

Plusieurs sourires fleurirent dans l'assistance et Elrond se surprit à se demander comment on pouvait bien se débrouiller pour masser un _coude_. Le froncement de sourcil de Thranduil, installé en face de lui, lui appris que le Roi-Elfe se posait exactement la même question. Le guérisseur reporta son attention sur le cadet de ses jumeaux, sachant qu'il obtiendrait la réponse à cette interrogation existentielle dès qu'il aura pioché le nom de sa vict… de son partenaire de jeu.

«_ Celeborn_ ! » Clama soudain la voix enthousiaste d'Elrohir.

Bon. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le seigneur de la Lórien, dont les sourcils argentés se courbèrent élégamment en direction du sommet de son front. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité si rapidement. Néanmoins, bon joueur, il tendit le bras en silence vers son petit-fils. Elrohir se rapprocha de lui et resta un instant en arrêt devant la manche de son aîné, se demandant sans doute lui aussi comment il allait faire pour masser une articulation. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se mit à la tâche avec énergie. Elrond ne sut jamais avec exactitude comment il s'était tiré de cette situation assez peu habituelle, le dos de son fils lui masquant ses mouvements. Une fois de retour à sa place dans le cercle, le jeune Elfe poussa la petite boîte d'ébène jusque devant sa sœur.

« A ton tour, muinthel. » Déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Mais dans le silence ambiant, Elrond eut l'impression qu'il avait hurlé à pleins poumons. La douce Arwen adressa un regard indécis à son père avant d'attraper au hasard un papier dans l'un des compartiments de la boîte. Elle le déplia, lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et se crispa.

«_ Embrasser_… » Murmura-t-elle.

Le seigneur Noldor jeta un regard assassin à sa paire de catastrophes sur pattes. Embrasser ? Non, il avait mal entendu. Il avait dû mal entendre. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé… Si ? Si. C'était du moins ce que disaient les expressions ravies des jumeaux et l'air gêné d'Arwen. Elrond sentit son inquiétude revenir à la charge, accompagnée, semblerait-il, de quelques renforts. Qu'est-ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir avaient bien pu écrire comme autres stupidités ?

«_ Le genou de_… » Reprit la voix un peu tremblante de la jeune Elfe brune.

Du coin de l'œil, Elrond vit le jeune Estel donner un coup de coude à Legolas. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire de façon trop évidente, et le guérisseur eut soudain la certitude qu'Arwen allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours -en admettant qu'ils puissent prendre fin. Il hésita entre foudroyer du regard son fils adoptif et le rejeton du Roi-Elfe pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet, ou foudroyer du regard Elladan et Elrohir parce que, décidément, ils avaient vraiment eu la pire idée du siècle. Voire du millénaire. Non, du siècle seulement. En un millénaire, ils avaient encore bien le temps d'inventer nombre d'autres stupidités. Ou alors, il pourrait aussi foudroyer du regard Gandalf parce que c'était lui qui avait interrogé les jumeaux sur leur nouvelle invention, et que c'était à cause de lui que tous se trouvaient dans cette situation particulièrement embarrassante…

«_ Glorfindel_. » Acheva Arwen.

Le silence parut soudain peser quelques tonnes de plus. Elrond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ceux de Celeborn s'élargirent de quelques millimètres. Le sourire de Gandalf aussi. Puis Elladan et Elrohir éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le tueur de Balrog se raclait la gorge en s'agitant nerveusement.

« C'est très gênant, comme situation… » Commenta-t-il pendant qu'Arwen, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas trop rougir, se penchait sur lui.

A côté de lui, Haldir se plongea dans l'étude attentive d'une tenture, les yeux scintillants et la main droite posée sur sa bouche afin d'en masquer toute expression. Thranduil regarda fixement le maître de Fondcombe, attendant sa réaction en voyant sa propre fille embrasser le genou de son capitaine des gardes. Le semi-Elfe se contenta de se mordre les lèvres, impuissant. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ? Il fallait respecter les règles du jeu. Soyons positif : ça aurait pu être pire. Arwen aurait très bien pu devoir embrasser les pieds de Gandalf ou de Thranduil, ou tout simplement retirer un de ses vêtements comme le stipulaient les règles. Si on y réfléchit bien, en prenant en compte toute la relativité du monde, elle avait eu de la chance.

La jeune Elfe revint bien vite à sa place, évitant de croiser les regards des autres personnes présentes -et surtout pas ceux de son père ou de ses frères. Estel, assis à son côté, adressa un sourire de défi à Legolas tandis qu'il attirait à lui la boîte de la torture. Elrond sentit sa nervosité grimper allègrement vers les hauts sommets du supportable. Pourvu que son fils adoptif n'ait pas d'action trop dégradante à effectuer… Sinon, bonjour la crédibilité lorsqu'il devra prétendre au trône du Gondor. Il vit le jeune homme tirer ses trois papiers, les déplier successivement et les montrer à l'Elfe blond qui lui faisait office de meilleur ami. Ce dernier sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ça va. » Commenta doucement Legolas.

Estel hocha la tête à son tour, puis annonça à la ronde :

«_ Toucher le torse d'Elrond_. »

L'interpellé resta de marbre. Pendant que le descendant d'Elros effectuait son action, il essaya d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si le jeune mortel avait pioché _masser_ ou _embrasser_ à la place de _toucher_. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Thranduil qui levait les yeux au ciel en face de lui. Et décida que, finalement, il n'avait aucune envie de l'imaginer.

D'Estel, la boîte passa à Legolas. Ce dernier piocha ses trois morceaux de parchemin sous l'œil attentif de tous et celui, inquiet, de son père. Le prince Sindar eut une expression étrange et montra sa prise à son ami humain qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. C'en fut trop pour Thranduil, dont la fibre paternelle et la légendaire curiosité ne purent attendre plus longtemps. Il prit les petits papiers des mains de son fils, lut ce qui y était écrit, haussa les sourcils et adressa un regard perplexe à l'Elfe blond. Legolas eut un sourire contrit et murmura, comme il aurait annoncé une nouvelle remarquablement peu réjouissante mais hélas bien réelle :

«_ Embrasser le front d'Haldir_. »

Et ce fut au tour d'Elrond de guetter la réaction de son rival. Pendant un instant, le roi Sindar parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa en réalisant qu'il était le centre de toutes les attentions. D'un geste, il indiqua à son fils qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Haldir. Le gardien de la Lórien fixait toujours sa tenture, mais toute trace d'amusement avait déserté ses traits pour laisser la place à une expression neutre parfaitement travaillée. Legolas se leva, s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, sans doute pour éviter de mal viser. Au moment où ses lèvres entraient en contact avec le front du Galadhrim, les voix joyeuses d'Elladan et d'Elrohir se mirent à chanter dans un ensemble parfait :

« Un jour, mon prince viendra… »

Nul ne sut jamais comment la chaussure gauche d'Haldir se débrouilla pour atterrir dans la figure d'Elladan sans toucher Legolas.

Les lamentations du jeune Noldor se perdirent dans les éclats de rire de ses compagnons. Lindir, son voisin, récupéra la chaussure et la fit passer à Haldir qui la remit avec dignité. Legolas revint à sa place, les joues inhabituellement roses, en ignorant le sourire moqueur d'Estel.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle. Marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant. Le jour où vous déciderez d'offrir un cerveau à vos frères, prévenez-moi. Je veux participer à l'achat. »

Ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire le futur roi du Gondor. Legolas eut un haussement d'épaule exaspéré et fit glisser la petite boîte noire en direction de son père. Celui-ci la regarda s'approcher comme s'il désirait la réduire en cendre par la force de son regard. Une fois l'objet de torture immobilisé devant lui, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis Elrond se racla la gorge et indiqua d'une voix qu'il tâcha de ne pas rendre trop railleuse :

« Elle ne va pas brûler, aranen. »

Le regard émeraude de Thranduil délaissa la boîte et accrocha celui du guérisseur. Elrond se refusa à baisser les yeux le premier, même s'il espérait intérieurement que le Roi-Elfe n'avait réellement pas le pouvoir de mettre le feu aux choses par son simple regard. Enfin, le blond reporta son attention sur la boîte. Il tendit la main et saisit un premier papier qu'il déplia, lut et replia sans changer d'expression. Par deux fois, il répéta son mouvement. Puis il rangea ses trois petits papiers pliés et se prépara à se lever.

« Vous devez annoncer votre action, aranen ! S'exclama Elladan.

-Caresser votre nez. » Lui rétorqua Thranduil d'un ton on ne pouvait plus cassant.

L'aîné des jumeaux se recula par réflexe avant de bafouiller en lançant un regard noir à Haldir :

« Oui mais, doucement, hein. Il a déjà souffert, le malheureux.

-Je sais ce que signifie caresser, merci. »

L'Elfe des bois se leva. Par respect pour son fils, Elrond détourna le regard. Il en profita pour observer une à une les autres personnes présentes, se répétant mentalement qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller dans son lit après un affreux cauchemar, que Gandalf était bien là à s'efforcer de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas vexer Thranduil, que Celeborn et Galadriel étaient bien en train de discuter à voix basse en souriant de toutes leurs dents, qu'Haldir était bien retourné à son admiration de tenture et qu'Erestor et Lindir étaient bien en train d'échanger des regards consternés. Tout ceci était, hélas, bien réel. Tout comme la voix de son aîné faisant remarquer que Thranduil n'avait pas les mains trop calleuses, pour un épéiste. Et celle de Thranduil lui répondant sur le ton de l'évidence qu'il était roi avant d'être guerrier.

Le roi en question retourna bien vite s'asseoir entre son fils et le capitaine de la garde de Fondcombe. Ce dernier écopa de la corvée de la boîte, mais cela ne parut pas porter ombrage à sa bonne humeur. Il tira son premier papier et déclara, tout sourire :

«_ Frapper_. »

Chacun sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. La force de Glorfindel, de même que sa réputation de combattant, était connue de tous ici présent. Elrond se surprit même à demander aux Valars de n'être pas la vict… le partenaire de son ami pour cette action. Il s'agita une seconde et entreprit de lisser les plis de sa robe pour se donner une contenance. Comme la plupart des personnes présentes à cet instant.

«_ La main de_. » Poursuivit le tueur de Balrog, imperturbable.

Bon. La main. Au moins, personne n'allait avoir le nez aplati, la respiration coupée ou la jambe écrasée. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

«_ Galadriel_. » Acheva Glorfindel dans un sourire courtois.

Et Elrond fut prêt à jurer avoir entendu plusieurs de ses invités soupirer de soulagement. Galadriel tendit élégamment sa main blanche en direction du soldat aux cheveux d'or et lui rendit son sourire, en une version toutefois un peu plus crispée.

« Doucement. Prévint-elle. Je ne suis pas un Balrog. »

_Et elle est mariée_. Acheva mentalement son gendre en risquant un coup d'œil en direction de Celeborn. Glorfindel en arriva probablement à la même conclusion que lui, puisque son regard se porta tout naturellement sur le seigneur des Galadhrims. Celeborn avait opté pour la méthode Haldir : fixer son regard sur quelque chose de neutre et éviter de trop montrer qu'il avait envie de rire. Le capitaine cligna des yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

« N'ayez crainte, herynen. Dit-il simplement. Même un Nain aveugle ne pourrait vous confondre avec un Balrog. Ne serait-ce que grâce à l'odeur. »

Galadriel eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin tandis que Gandalf, Estel, Legolas et les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire. Thranduil, Elrond et Arwen s'autorisèrent un sourire discret et Erestor soupira. Celeborn et Haldir fixaient leurs tentures respectives. Lindir jeta un regard larmoyant à sa harpe et poussa un soupir propre à fendre l'âme d'un gisement de mithril. Si tant est qu'un gisement de mithril puisse avoir une âme, naturellement. Glorfindel administra une légère tape sur le dessus de la main de Galadriel, et fit passer la boîte à son voisin. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Haldir pour se décrocher de sa tapisserie, s'apercevoir que tout le monde le regardait et réaliser que son tour de passer à la casserole venait d'arriver. Il regarda fixement et en silence la boîte d'ébène, remerciant probablement les Valars d'avoir tenu ses frères loin de lui pour ce voyage et se demandant très sûrement pourquoi il avait demandé à jouer à ce jeu. Puis il se jeta à l'eau.

Avec la grâce et la prestance qui lui étaient naturelles, l'archer de la Lórien piocha les trois papiers que le destin avait mis sur sa route. Il les déplia lentement, les lissa, les étala sur le sol devant lui et annonça de son habituel ton altier :

«_ Pincer le front de Gandalf_. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Haldir ajouta :

« Pas facile, ça. »

Puis il rectifia, après avoir jeté un rapide regard aux rides du vieux magicien :

« Ah, quoique… »

Gandalf ravala l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper et se renfrogna. Apparemment, le commentaire d'Haldir l'avait vexé. Le gardien du Bois Doré se leva, vint se placer en face de l'Istari et tendit la main pour le pincer. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'effectuer son action que le vieil homme repoussait sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Allons, retournez à votre place, jeune imbécile ! S'exclama Gandalf d'un ton bourru. Et tâchez de tenir votre langue à l'avenir, ou vous finirez par vexer d'autres personnes que moi. »

Haldir haussa les épaules et reprit sa place dans le cercle. Il replia ses petits papiers, les remit dans leurs compartiments et fit glisser la boîte vers sa voisine, la dame Galadriel.

« Herynen. » Fit-il d'un ton respectueux en lui présentant le premier objet de torture officiel de Fondcombe.

Galadriel le remercia d'un sourire et releva la manche de sa robe. Celeborn délaissa sa tapisserie pour observer les mouvements de son épouse, l'air plus curieux qu'autre chose. Elrond adressa un regard implorant au plafond, essayant d'imaginer les Valars à la place de la fresque qui y avait été peinte. Pourvu que l'idée désastreuse de ses fils n'aille pas provoque d'incident diplomatique entre Fondcombe et la Lórien…

OoOoOoOoO

…Ou comment gaspiller une heure de l'histoire de la littérature en écrivant… ça. -.-' Toutes mes excuses à Tolkien et ses personnages !

Pour ne pas faire trop lourd, j'ai coupé chaque tour en deux parties, je posterai la prochaine la semaine prochaine. Il y a quatre tour et un demi-cinquième tour, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long…

Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de mes traductions en elfique… Donc si quelqu'un veut me corriger en cas d'erreur, cette personne est la bienvenue !


	4. Premier tour, partie II

Auteur : Nat. Et j'ai même pas honte ! …Quoique.

Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Tolkien m'appartenaient, il y aurait belle lurette qu'ils se seraient délocalisés chez Lewis…

Spoiler : Euh…

Warning : Nat est fatiguée. Et il paraît que Nat poste n'importe quoi quand elle est fatiguée. A vous de juger. Sinon, que les homophobes, les spécialistes de Tolkien, les allergiques à l'OOC et les adeptes de l'image dorée de nos héros battent en retraite. Maintenant.

OoOoOoOoO

**Premier tour, partie II**

OoOoOoOoO

La dame des Galadhrims retira un à un ses trois petits papiers de la boîte et les donna à son époux afin qu'il les dépliât. Celeborn s'exécuta en silence et le couple seigneurial prit connaissance de l'action –très probablement ridicule– que la plus belle femme du monde elfique allait se voir contrainte d'effectuer. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa belle-mère ouvrit la bouche pour parler qu'Elrond s'aperçut qu'il avait complètement oublié de respirer depuis qu'elle avait tiré son premier morceau de parchemin. Il inspira profondément. Tout allait bien. Dans le pire des cas, Galadriel se verrait obligée d'embrasser les pieds de Gandalf ou de tirer les cheveux de Thranduil, voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi se jeter de l'Argonath.

Réflexion faite…

Si. Il y avait de quoi se jeter de l'Argonath.

« _Caresser le bras d'Elrohir_. » Annonça posément Galadriel.

Et Elrond respira. L'Argonath pouvait attendre.

Sans dire un mot, le plus jeune des jumeaux Peredhils se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant sa grand-mère en lui tendant cérémonieusement son bras droit. La dame du Bois Doré exécuta son action en ignorant avec une admirable habileté le sourire goguenard de son petit-fils, le regard scintillant d'Haldir et l'étrange fixité de celui d'Erestor. Puis Elrohir revint s'asseoir à sa place et Galadriel remit ses morceaux de papier dans la boîte avant de la tendre à son mari.

Elrond eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Celeborn. Et l'Argonath revint au galop.

Tout comme son épouse avant lui, le seigneur de la Lórien piocha ses trois indicateurs d'action. Il les étala un à un devant lui, les lissant pour la forme. Il échangea ensuite un regard indéchiffrable avec Galadriel, et déclara d'une voix parfaitement égale :

« _Masser le cou de Lindir._ »

Le malheureux ménestrel, déjà bien mal à l'aise, se raidit brusquement à l'évocation de son nom. Il lança un énième regard implorant à son seigneur, qui ne put que constater l'immense étendue de son impuissance présente. Celeborn intercepta le rapide échange de regard entre les deux Elfes et adressa un sourire indulgent au poète.

« Ne soyez pas si inquiet, Lindir. Dit-il calmement en se levant. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous rompre la nuque.

-Mais méfiez-vous tout de même. Ajouta Elladan, visiblement en forme ce jour-là. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Un concert de soupirs dont les intonations allaient de l'exaspération à l'amusement en passant par la consternation lui répondit. Lindir pour sa part semblait à peu près aussi tendu que les cordes de sa harpe, sinon plus. Et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant à mesure que Celeborn avançait dans son massage. Le fait que Galadriel ne quitta pas le pauvre musicien des yeux une seule seconde y était probablement pour beaucoup, ce qui n'empêcha tout de même pas Elrond de s'interroger sur la nécessité pressante de prescrire quelques calmants à son harpiste en chef. Ou du moins quelques tisanes apaisantes afin de reposer ses nerfs malmenés par les idioties des jumeaux… Ou peut-être…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le guérisseur ne vit pas Celeborn rejoindre sa place et faire passer la boîte à son voisin, Gandalf. Il n'entendit pas non plus le vieux magicien énoncer les trois parties de son action une à une (frotter le coude de son voisin de droite, autrement dit Celeborn), mais eut vaguement conscience du commentaire de ce dernier :

« Décidément, mon coude a du succès ! »

…Ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Ce commentaire déchaîna l'hilarité des jumeaux et Elrond ne prit même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi. Il réajusta ses robes et son esprit s'en retourna loin, très loin de cette petite salle qu'il renommerait (il venait tout juste de le décider) la Salle de la Honte.

Pendant ce temps, Erestor était entré en possession de la boîte. Le premier conseiller de Fondcombe s'acquitta de sa tâche comme de toute les autres : c'est-à-dire avec un calme olympien défiant toute concurrence et un ordre propre à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus acharné des méthodistes. Mais à vrai dire, son air sérieux s'accordait assez peu avec son action, qui consistait à pincer le dos de la fille unique du maître de la cité. Erestor annonça donc sa prise d'un ton clinique (à peu près celui qu'il employait habituellement pour annoncer les hausses de taxations aux frontières des royaumes nains du nord) et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elrond, attendant visiblement son aval. Cette méthode s'avéra assez peu concluante. Il faut dire aussi que le seigneur en question était en train de passer en revue les visages de chacun de ses invités en se demandant comment, par Eru, avaient-ils bien pu se débrouiller pour en arriver là.

Voyant que le semi-Elfe n'avait apparemment aucune intention de lui prêter attention pour le moment, Erestor décida d'en finir au plus vite avec sa corvée. Il se leva avec une rapidité et une dextérité qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonnées chez un être en permanence engoncé dans de longues et lourdes robes de velours épais et fondit sur Arwen comme un vautour sur sa proie. S'en suivirent quelques phrases d'excuses aussi plates et formelles qu'un discours de bienvenue rédigé par le conseiller, et un léger cri de douleur de la part de l'Etoile du Soir. Il faut préciser ici qu'Erestor était passé maître dans l'art de tirer les oreilles des jumeaux, et qu'il ne manquait aucune occasion de perfectionner ses techniques. La douce Arwen venait d'en faire les frais.

Ceci fait, et aussi paisiblement que s'il venait de signer un traité avec les Hommes du Gondor, l'érudit retrouva sa place dans le cercle. Il replia ses morceaux de parchemin, les replaça dans la boîte, s'assura qu'Elrond était revenu parmi eux et fit lentement glisser la petite boîte noire dans sa direction. Le seigneur des lieux l'observa longuement d'un air dépité, peu désireux de se frotter aux aléas de ce jeu de hasard quelque peu particulier. Puis il poussa un soupir résigné et piocha dans la première case de l'objet de torture.

Elrond déplia lentement son premier papier. Il avait déjà pu se faire une idée des actions demandées, mais certains papiers n'avaient pas encore été tirés. Et il préférait ne pas savoir ce que ses fils avaient bien pu y marquer. Tout aussi lentement qu'il l'avait déplié, le guérisseur lut le mot qu'Elladan, s'il se fiait à son écriture fine, avait inscrit.

Embrasser. Cela commençait bien.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi devait-il tirer ce papier-là ? Il y en avait une bonne dizaine d'autres dans cette fichue boîte, alors pourquoi celui-ci ? Il était marié, que diantre ! Veuf depuis des siècles, certes, mais marié tout de même ! Et…

Tout à coup, le guérisseur soupçonna une énième manœuvre masquée de ses fils pour l'obliger à rompre son célibat. Puis il se ravisa et se traita mentalement de paranoïaque. Elladan et Elrohir étaient particulièrement machiavéliques, c'était un fait, mais ils n'étaient pas assez stupides ou méchants pour le mettre sciemment dans une telle situation en présence de sa belle-mère.

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées tordues, ce qui dû lui donner un air assez étrange pendant une seconde, et tira un second papier en priant tous les Valars qu'il connaissait pour ne pas tomber sur une partie du corps telle que le pied, la cuisse ou le ventre. Heureusement, il obtint la joue. Qui s'avéra être celle de son voisin de droite dès qu'il eut déplié son troisième papier. Elrond, un peu rassuré, les replia tous les trois et les remis à leur place dans la boîte en déclarant :

«_ Embrasser la joue d'Erestor_. »

L'unique réaction d'Erestor fut un rapide clignement des paupières. Pour la suite, le conseiller resta de marbre, comme toujours, et Elrond lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. La situation était déjà bien assez gênante sans qu'il ne fût nécessaire d'en rajouter. Une fois son action effectuée –bâclée serait un terme plus approprié, mais Elrond n'avait aucune envie de ce montrer perfectionniste dans ce genre de cas-, le seigneur Noldor fit semblant de ne pas voir les haussements de sourcils intéressés de ses quatre enfants. Il fit glisser la boîte sur le sol en direction du pauvre Lindir, qui lui adressa un regard suppliant. Elrond lui répondit par un sourire mi-désolé mi-encourageant. Il ne pouvait guère faire plus. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même pris au piège.

Hélas, trois fois hélas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tenir sa langue durant son conseil ? Mais pourquoi avait-il interrogé Elladan et Elrohir sur leur étrange occupation? Elrond ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient réussir à s'amuser de situations aussi… ridicules. Et gênantes. Mais apparemment, se trouver dans des situations ridicules et gênantes semblait être le but du jeu…

A la gauche du maître guérisseur, Lindir se racla la gorge et annonça d'une voix hésitante :

«_ Frapper le nez d'Estel_.

-A condition que vous ne me le cassiez pas ! Répliqua le jeune homme, tout sourire.

-Pour ça, aucun risque. » Marmonna le musicien en s'exécutant.

Glorfindel fit entendre un son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un couinement de souris écrasée et qui devait résulter d'une fulgurante envie de rire plus ou moins bien contenue. Elrond l'interpréta comme ce que son capitaine des gardes pensait des capacités musculaires de Lindir (particulièrement réduites, le ménestrel étant plus assidu dans sa fréquentation de la Salle du Feu que dans celle des centres d'entraînement).

La boîte passa ensuite à Elladan, le dernier du cercle à n'avoir pas encore pioché d'action. Celui-ci tira trois papiers et éclata de rire.

«_ Mordre le bras de Legolas_ ! S'écria-t-il. J'espère, aran Thranduil, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'abîmer un peu votre fils. J'espère qu'il goûte aussi bien qu'il le paraît… »

Il cessa de rire dès que son regard eut croisé celui, froid comme la glace, du père de sa victime.

« Euh… Enfin… Je veux dire... Euh… Ernilen, votre bras, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Elrond leva les yeux au ciel. Il se retint de faire un commentaire sur la bêtise de son fils, sachant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, et contempla Legolas tendant lentement son bras en direction de son aîné. Son regard se fit par ailleurs de plus en plus méfiant à mesure que sa main se rapprochait des dents du peredhel. Quand à Thranduil, il passa progressivement de froid à arctique. Elrond croisa discrètement ses doigts sous les plis de sa robe. Le hasard de la boîte leur avait permis d'échapper au conflit avec la Lórien, pourvu qu'Elladan n'en provoque pas un avec Mirkwood en croquant allègrement dans le bras du prince héritier…

OoOoOoOoO

Ça y est, cette fic est _**enfin**_ mise à jour !

…Une mise à jour particulièrement courte et pas très drôle, par contre. Mais bon, après presque deux ans d'inactivité boîtienne (ceci est un néologisme), il fallait bien que je tente tant bien que mal de me remettre dans le bain.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu…


End file.
